


With Guns Blazing:Part One

by LesbianCalamity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianCalamity/pseuds/LesbianCalamity
Summary: Emma and Regina have left the past dead and buried. Where it belongs. But what if Henry, the son they both raised together starts poking around in a past they left behind? Will Emma and Regina let him in on a secret that could shatter the very foundation of their family was built on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Guns Blazing [Protostar Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865855) by [Dragoon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23). 



> Lucy calls Emma “Oma” and Regina “Beula.” Oma is German for grandmother. Since Snow White is a German fairytale, I thought it was fitting. Beula is short abeula, which means grandmother in Spanish.

__ No need to rush! Everybody gets our autographs.  
__ 'Hell of a Ride!' will be the words on our epitaphs.  
__ Two living legends, that's what we will be.  
__ And that's okay with me!  
— From Bonnie & Clyde: The Musical “This World Will Remember Us”

* * *

 

**1934**

“Are you sure about this Emma?” Regina asked just outside of town. “Once we do this, there’s no going back.”

Emma looked down at Regina’s hand, the small diamond ring catching the light as she did. “There aren’t going to let us walk out of here alive, Regina. This is the only way.”

* * *

 

**1975**

“What’s this?” Lucy asked, tugging on her father’s arm to just his attention as they stopped by a model of an old timey car in the automotive museum. She was wear double knee demin pants with a button up plaid shirt, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was her grandmother’s influence, Henry was sure of it. 

“What is what, little princess?” Henry replied with a soft smile. He was dressed in blue jeans and polo shirt, his hair and his beard was trimmed short. It had been ten years since he was in the Army but old habits died hard.

“That, daddy,” Lucy said, still pointing at the car. “That old car.”

He studied it. From the structure he’d guess it was from the 1930s. Mid 30s judging the grill. “I think it’s an old Ford V8.”

“Like the one that Oma has?” Lucy inquired.

Henry grinned. “Yeah, it looks about right. But your Oma built that one from the wheels up. This one is an original, I think. If you read the plaque by it, it’ll tell you why it’s so famous.”

Lucy walked over the car and read the little blurb about it out loud. “ Famed fugitives Emma White and Regina M olino  are killed in a police ambush near Sailes, Louisiana. A contingent of officers from Texas and Louisiana set up outside an old mill house, waiting for Regina and Emma, also known as the Star Crossed Bandits, to appear, and then unloaded a two-minute fusillade of 167 bullets at their car while it was inside the mill which had been used as their hideout. A fire of unknown origins did the rest.” She turned to her father. “Emma and Regina. Just like Oma and  Abuelita, huh dad?”

Henry smiled. His parents would have gotten a kick out of this. They shared the first names of two famed bank robbers. “That’s right, little princess. Just like your oma and ‘buela. You wanna go tell them about it, Luce?”

“Yeah. I think they’re gonna like it.”

“Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**1934**

 

The building was ashes and rubble. All there was left was a charred Ford V8 and two equally charred bodies.

 

“They’re dead, Marshall Humbert,” one of the officers told the Marshall. When he wore the badge they called him by his surname but at home the wife called him by his given name, Graham.

 

He walked over to the car, looking over the two dead bodies. Small. Females. They died holding each other. He hoped the bullets did them in before the fire got to them. Because that kind of death he wouldn’t wish on anyone. The blood loss would have been better than dying from the flames. But somehow he knew better. There were no happily ever afters outside of fairytales. And these two were no fairytale princesses. They were hardened criminals, notorious bank robbers. Villains. And villains never got happy ending. It was a damn shame. But he knew they’d fry if he had caught them. Two women or not; they would have sent them both to the electric chair without batting an eye. They had killed someone, robbed countless banks. Every judge would have been looking to make an example out of them. Maybe if they had killed an ex lover of theirs or a parent. But they had killed a fellow officer. He was surprised the other cops hadn’t killed them before now. They didn’t take too kindly to someone killing one of their own. 

 

He had followed the case before the Marshalls were called in. He looked over their files. To him: they were just two kids in love, trying to steal their way into a better life. It was no small wonder the world had fallen in love with the two of them. There were American darlings. Criminals. Murderers. But something about them resonated with the working class folk. And truth be told, it resonated with him too.

 

“Marshall,” the young officer called to him. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Radio in a meat wagon,” he replied. “I will work on telling their folks. Mary Margaret’s gonna be so devastated. I promised I’d bring her baby girl back home alive and well.”

* * *

 

**1975**

 

“You made a sweet little girl,” Emma told her son as they cleared the table after dinner. At 65 Emma wasn’t the spry woman of her youth anymore. Her blonde hair, greyed at the temples. Her face had lost the some of its youthful glow but she had that same bright smile, especially when she talked about her granddaughter. 

 

“She has to be,” Henry said bringing the dishes over the sink in the kitchen. “Especially with all of that candy you’ve been sneaking her.”

 

Emma straightened. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.”

 

“Right, Mom,” he replied. “You should count yourself lucky I don’t tell your better half that.”

 

As if on cue, Regina joined them, cup of tea in both hands. “Tell me what?”

 

Both mother and son stood tall, looking suspiciously at each other before Emma quickly said, “Oh, nothing. How’s Lucy?”

 

Regina ignored the question and looked pointedly at their son. Emma might have retained some of her sense of mischief, but Regina never had any to begin with so when she aged it just proved to make her even scarier than she had been. 

 

At least it seemed that way to both Emma and their son.   
  
“Henry…?” Regina asked.   
  
To his credit he did flash Emma an apologetic look before he ratted her out. “Mom’s been sneaking sweets to Lucy and having some herself.”   
  
Despite what the states said, they wore the rings, they spent 40 years together. Emma was her wife, laws and social convention be damned. And just like any spouse disappointed in their partner, Regina looked at her, her eyes narrowing. “Emma Swan,” she chided. “You know you’re not supposed to have candy.”

 

“Why not?” Emma asked. “I’m old. I’ve paid my dues. I say I should get candy.”

 

“Because you’re a damn diabetic, Emma,” Regina told her. “So no more candy.”

 

“You shouldn’t give Lucy so much either, mom,” Henry said, looking at Emma.

 

But Regina came to her defense. “I wouldn’t go that far, Henry. That little princess of yours is our granddaughter. We’re supposed to spoil her.”

 

“So I don’t get a say in this?” Henry asked.

 

Emma patted him on the back. “Sorry, kid.”

 

With a heavy sigh, he went to rise off the dishes, shaking his head. “You know, speaking of Lucy, we were at the museum today and she came across something funny. She saw a Ford.” He nodded to Emma. “Just like the ones you work on mom. But it was an original. The one the Star Crossed Bandits used during their crime spree. She couldn’t wait to tell you because — and I didn’t know this until she pointed it out, you two share their first names.”

 

“They were popular names for the time,” Regina said quickly. Henry didn’t have any reason to doubt them so he didn’t catch the worried look that flashed behind Emma’s eyes. Nor did he catch Regina waving her off quickly. 

 

His parents were of a different time. Some might say a simpler time. But he disagreed with that. Being two women in love during the 1930s — it couldn’t have been easy. Not only was the practice illegal in some states, most people turned a blind eye to their struggle. But Henry was of a generation of action. He went to war and came back an activist. Marching for civil rights for everyone. Three years ago, his mothers joined him for one such march, but this time for gay rights. And it was nice to see so many people embrace his parents’ love. It was a wonderful thing for his own child to see. It may have taken 40 years, they may have a long way to go still. But some progress was better than no progress.

 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Henry told them. “It just seems like a good story. Two star crossed lovers trying to make their way in the world. And the country was once so fascinated with them.”   
  
“It sounds like you’re thinking of writing a book,” Emma said.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” he replied. “It’s non-fiction so not really my strong suit. But I think I could do their story justice. Tell the more human side of their story. The Star Crossed Bandits are treated like such larger than life figures and that movie with  Faye Dunaway and Sophia Loren — it didn’t do them justice. I think I can do something different — Better.”   
  
“I don’t know, kid…” Emma began.

 

But Regina cut her off. “If that’s what you want to do, Henry, I think it’s a great idea.”

 

He smiled and kissed Regina on the cheek. “Thanks mom.” Then he walked over to Emma and did the same. “You too, mom.”

 

And then he bid them a good night and headed to his old room, leaving his mothers to… whatever it is they did when he wasn’t around.


	3. Chapter 3

**1934**

 

Marshall Humbert hated this part. This had been the worst. He had promise Mary and David. He looked them right in the eyes and swore he’d bring their daughter home. Emma might have been a problem child. She might have been in and out of jail since she was old enough to hold a gun. But Emma didn’t deserve the bloody end she got. She was just a kid, a kid that was in love. And love always made you do the stupid thing. 

He knocked on the door and waited.   
  
“Graham?” Mary said as she opened the door with David by her side. “Did you find her? Did you find my little princess?”

“David, Mary… May I come in?”

“You can tell us what you need to say right here, Graham,” David told him.

“It’d be best if I came inside,” he insisted.   
  
But David was adamant. “No, you tell us what happened to Emma. And you tell us right now, dammit.”

Graham took off his hat and lowered his head. “Mary, David, I’m sorry.”

Mary’s legs just gave out and if David hadn’t been there she would have collapsed with an earth shattering wail. She just kept saying, “My baby… my only child… she’s gone.” It broke Graham’s heart. He hadn’t been able to keep Emma safe. And although he knew it wasn’t his fault he still considered this as a failure on his part. Mary and David didn’t deserve to bury a child. No parent did. He wished it wasn’t the case. But as his mother used to say, ‘If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride.’ And he was fresh out of horses.   
  
David held his wife as she sobbed bits of herself into his chest. He held it together, though Graham could see the tears welling in his blue eyes. But he didn’t breakdown. David just held his wife and told her that they would get through this.

“I don’t want to get through this,” Mary said. “I want our daughter back.”   
  
“I know,” David agreed, quietly. “I would trade places with her if it would bring her back.”

“I know,” Mary replied. “So would I.”   
  
David looked pointedly at Graham. “You should leave, Marshall. We need time to mourn our loss.”   
  
The Marshall nodded. “I know. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”   
  
David ushered his wife back inside, calling over his shoulder, “With all due respect, Marshall, it’s worth absolutely nothing.”   
  
Graham had the door shut in his face and he knew that he deserved that. After all he broke his promise.

* * *

 

**1975**

“You know he’s not going to stop,” Emma said as she sat on the porch with her partner in — well, everything right beside her.

Regina sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair. “I know. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

They had tried to keep Henry from their past as much as possible. He didn’t need to be brought into this. This was their secret and their secret alone. Besides, the less people who knew they were still alive, the better. Their parents were long since dead. Well, save Cora but that was the thing about evil — it never dies. Though, if she talked, no one would believe her. Dementia was a blessing and curse in that regard. Still, it wasn’t something Henry needed to be dragged into. And if it ever became public they could be tried for murder as that had no statute of limitation. It doesn’t matter if it’s been forty years. They’d be just as guilty as they were forty years ago. 

“Maybe we should just tell him,” Emma offered, putting her arm around her wife.    
  
“Are you insane?” Regina asked, quickly adding. “No. No don’t answer that. I already know you most certainly are.”   
  
“Says the woman that put a gun in a cake to break me out of jail,” Emma mused.    
  
Regina cut her eyes at her. “That was different. And it was a well thought out plan. Unlike what you did.”

“What did I do?” Emma asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. “My plans were solid.”

“Your plans were by and large improvised,” Regina replied. “Not the same thing.”

“Hey, they worked out in the end,” Emma said, with a shrugged.   
  
Regina looked at her for a moment and sighed. “Emma, dear we had to fake our own deaths and live our lives under assumed names.”   
  
“Fair enough,” the Blonde told her. “But it got me a life with you. And it got us Henry.”

“Which is why I regret none of it,” Regina said. “Every crime, every act of violence… the lives that we ruined… I don’t regret a single thing. Because in the end it gave me you and Henry.”

Silence befell them as they both thought about those words. Regina folded herself Emma’s embrace and her partner kissed her temple. And for a moment they took solace in the other. They didn’t say a thing. They didn’t have to. Regina never questioned her choices. She trusted Emma. She trusted what they were doing was what they needed to do. She trusted that if it was meant to be, it would work out regardless of their actions. However, the world tried to pull them apart. It was only them fighting tooth and nail to keep it that held them together.

“Regina?” Emma finally whispered.

The brunette lifted her head up to look at her. “Yes, dear?”

“Does that make us bad people?” the blonde asked.    
  
Regina shrugged. “I don’t know. It makes us people that did what we needed to in order to survive. They would have executed us, Emma.”

“I know. I know,” Emma said. “I just… I don’t know… Sometimes, I wish I wouldn’t have dragged you into this. You had a life before this. A husband. You had your family. You could have lived honestly.”   


“Stop talking.”

“But —”

Regina held up her hand. “No, you’re going to listen to me Emma Swan and you’re not going to say a word until I’m done. Yes, I could have had a normal life. Yes, Daniel would have made me happy. But that’s not what I wanted. I choose you. I picked you. And I stand by that choice. And every single thing that came with it. You meant everything to me then, and you still mean everything to me now. I love our life. I wouldn’t trade it in for a chance at mediocrity. I have everything I’ve ever wanted right here and right now.”

Emma smiled. “You’re such a sap.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “It’s your bad influence.”

Her wife chuckled. “Yeah, maybe. But you were my partner in crime, Regina. You always have been. And you always will be. So I’d like to think just as much as I influenced you, you influenced me.”

Regina smiled at those words. “Perhaps. Or perhaps my mother was right about you.”

“What did she say?” Emma asked.   
  
The brunette shook her head. “Nothing good.”

Again Emma laughed. “Aw, well I probably deserved it. I don’t know if you know this about me, but Regina I used to be a criminal.”

“You’re a criminal?” Regina pretended to be scandalized. “That’s it, I want a divorce.”

“Hate to break it to you, Regina, but you have to be legally married to be divorced,” Emma replied.

“That is correct. So I can just leave you then,” she teased the blonde.   
  
Emma’s eyes narrowed and pulled her close. “Don’t even joke about that stuff. I don’t want to know what a life would be without you right by my side.”

The brunette’s grin grew brighter. “Emma, my beloved wife, I feel exactly the same way.” She chuckled then. “Look at us: we gave up a life of crime only to live the rest of our lives in sin.”

Emma nodded. “Eh… I wasn’t much for church anyway. ‘Sides, Regina, I don’t need some fancy piece of paper to tell me what I already know.”

“Oh?” Regina asked. “And what’s that?”

“That I’m yours, Regina,” was Emma’s simple reply.

Regina leaned in and kissed her, breathing her partner in. It wasn’t a kiss that was all youthful passion with no substance but one that was sort of a reaffirmation of her love for this woman; this woman that came did not come into her life peacefully. This woman who made her question everything she once thought to be true. Someone that changed her whole world in an instant. Someone that she wanted to and had grown old with. Someone she considered to be her soulmate, though the very notion of such things always seemed silly to her. The point was, sitting there with Emma’s arms around her as they kissed on the porch, the feeling that swelled within Regina told her to let go and just believe in the possibility of magic existing in this world. And that was all thanks to the woman she called wife.

“And I am yours, Emma,” Regina said brushing her lips against the other woman’s. “Always.”

Emma kissed her once more and then pulled away. “What are we going to do about Henry? He’s too much like you. Once he has his mind set on something it’s hard to get him to let it go.”

Regina nodded. “Yes, that is true. He’s… tenacious that way. But he’s also every bit your son, if we tell him he’ll just get overprotective. And I don’t want to burden him with this. It’s our secret, Emma.”

“I know, Regina, but we might not have a choice,” Emma told her.   
  
“I realize that,” Regina confessed. “I was just hoping this was a secret we would take to our graves.”

“It might be best if we tell him before he finds out,” Emma suggested. “If he figures it out before we have a chance to tell, he’ll think we lied to him.”

“And he wouldn’t be wrong,” Regina told her. “Because we have been lying to him. Everything he knows about us would be a lie.”

“Not the important stuff, Regina,” the blonde assured her. “We’re still his mothers. We still love him. That’s all that ever mattered.”

“Perhaps,” she replied. “I only hope he sees it that way.”

Emma smiled. “Using the H word. You’re beginning to sound like my mother.”

Regina swatted at her arm. “How dare you? You take that back Emma Swan.”

“Haven’t you figured out it yet, Regina? With you and me, there are no takebacks.”

She shook her head, fighting the smile that curled the ends of her lips. Her worries weren’t eased. Regina still wasn’t sure if Henry should know who they were. To Regina those people they were; they were long dead. Those young kids — rebels without a cause, they died in a hail of bullets and the fire that followed. Their bodies were burned beyond recognition and and who they were now rose from the ashes. But Emma at least made her believe that whatever happened, they’d face it as they always did, side by side.


	4. Chapter 4

**1934**

“We could always go in,” Emma offered as they watched Regina’s home from afar. Tomorrow was their respective funerals were being held. Emma couldn’t face her parents, knowing that her mother’s grief would be too much to bare. But Regina thought she might be able to speak with at least her father; just to let him know that she was alive, and well. And perhaps give him a chance to say goodbye. Because this man had given her the world. And he needed to know. At least Regina felt like he needed to know. However, her mother was a different story. Cora could very well turn them just to collect some kind of reward. It was just Cora’s way and although it was something that Regina had come to accept about her mother, it made her wary of making contact. 

“I don’t know, Emma,” she finally spoke, her eyes studying the open windows of her childhood home. “If my mother were to find out, she could…”

“I know,” Emma said. “But this is your parents. And we might no get another chance. You have to say goodbye, Regina. They need closure and so do you.”

“Is that what you call running away from doing the same with Mary and David?” Regina asked.

“I… well…” Emma sputtered. “I mean…” She sighed, her head slumping forward. “You’re right. I’m just scared, Regina. My mom… she has to be devastated. My dad too. I’m their only child. And they think they’re burying me tomorrow. If they know that I’m alive, but I still can’t see them… It’ll be like losing me all over again. And I don’t know if I can do that to them again.” She put her hand on Regina’s. “I’m sorry if I pushed. I didn’t mean anything by it. I just know you.” 

“Oh?” Regina arched an eyebrow. “If you’re such an expert then tell me why I can’t go over there and tell my parents I’m still alive?”

Emma didn’t say anything at first.  _ So unlike her, _ Regina thought as she watched the love of her life carefully ponder her question. And then she lit a cigarette, probably to buy her some more time. Because Regina knew Emma as much as Emma claimed the same was true for her. Then the blonde shrugged. 

“Regina, I know your family isn’t as close as mine,” Emma began, looking at the window that lead to the family room. “But you and your pops are close. And he loves you. I know he does. He loves you enough to let you love me. And that’s saying something. Most people think what we are is unnatural. It goes against God and such. But not your dad.”

“Daddy just wanted me to be happy,” Regina explained. “It didn’t matter who they were and where they came from.”   
  
“Your mom on the other hand…” Emma chuckled and didn’t finish the sentence. 

But Regina completed the thought. “Mother is new money. She wanted to make sure that I married above my station. Like she had. But…”

“You wouldn’t have been happy.”

Regina nodded. “No, I wouldn’t have.”

“And I make you happy?” Emma asked, in earnest.

“Yes, Emma, you do.” She added before Emma could even ask, “And it’s not because I have to be with you. Because I don’t. You made me happy the second you took me out of a world that was going slowly kill me. I love you, Emma White.”

“Swan.” Emma said. “I’m thinking Swan for the new name.”

Regina smiled. “I like it.” 

“And what about you?” Emma asked. “Who is the new Regina going to be?”

“My mother was a daughter of a miller,” Regina told her. “So… perhaps… Mills?”

Her partner in crime grinned. “Emma Swan and Regina Mills… I think it’s perfect.”

“I do too,” she replied. “Let’s go see my parents.”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked. “We don’t have to. If you feel like you can’t, is all.”

“Emma, when we’re together we can do anything.”

* * *

 

**1975**

“Need a hand?”

Henry heard the loud thud on the upturned hood. “Son of a-”

A chuckle escaped him and he shook his head. He loved both of his mothers. He had them both to thank for the man he became. Soldier, writer, father. He got his sense of duty and personal honor for both of these women. Though, he was sure that his clumsiness was something that he got from Emma. Regina was too poised and refined. He got his grace under fire from her. But there were times he was all thumbs that was definitely Emma’s influence. She was leaning over the engine, wearing dark blue jeans and a button up plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

“Hey mom.”   
  
She stood out from under the car hood and smiled even though she was rubbing her head. “Hey kid. What going on?”

“Nothing, I was just offering you a hand. You need help?” he asked.

She studied him for a moment and then shook her head. “Don’t play poker, kid. You’re a terrible liar, just like Regina.”

“I wish you would have told me that before basic training, mom,” he quipped. “And I thought mom has a great poker face.”

Emma shrugged. “Not to someone that knows her or you. You both have the same tell.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Henry was curious. 

“Nice try, Henry. But if I tell you, you’ll tell your mom and I’ll lose the one thing I’ve got working in my favor,” Emma explained. “You’ve seen her aruge. You know what I’m up against.”

Henry laughed with a nod. “Yeah. I know.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at the pebbles in the driveway. “Listen, mom. Can’t I ask you a question?”

Emma frowned, hoping it was nothing serious. “Yeah. I got for it.”

“This is going to sound crazy.” He laughed against but it was a nervous sound. “But I have to ask.” Now he had her full attention. “I just have to ask. Because I feel like I need to know. How did you and mom get away?”

Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about, kid? Get away from what?”

“How did you and mom get away from Marshal Humbert?” Henry asked. 

“I… uh… well…” She sputtered, her face becoming a ghostly white. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
  
“Mom…” He replied. “I found the pictures.”

“What pictures?”   
  
Henry sighed. This was going to be like pulling teeth. “The pictures of you and mom holding guns and standing in front of an old V8. I was looking at them and I couldn’t help but still the resemblance between you and mom in the 30s and the Star Crossed Bandits.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about kid.”

“Your names are Emma and Regina. Same of as them.”   
  
“They were popular names back then.”   
  
“Mom… you’re standing in front of a V8 right now.” Henry countered. “Just tell me the truth. Please, Mom. I’ll just keep digging if you don’t. And I’d rather hear it from you and mom. I don’t want to find this out on my own.” He paused, his voice growing small. “Please, mom.”

He watched her think about it. Weighing out the merits of letting him finally know the truth or continuing to live the lie. And when Emma sighed, Henry knew that he had her. “It’s a long story. And I need to talk to your mom before I decide to tell you or not. Understand?”

He nodded. “I get it. Take the time you need.”


	5. Chapter 5

**1934**

 

It was gloomy and grey the day they buried them. Well, not them. Other people they were still searching for. Other people they would never find. It would become one of those great mysteries in criminal history. Like the identity of the Zodiac Killer or whatever happened to D.B. Cooper. Whereas the Star Crossed Bandits would become a tragic romantic tale. Like Romeo and Juliet. Just two crazy kids swept away by the system.

 

“They’re burying us side by side,” Emma said, quietly. “They couldn’t accept us when we were living. But dead…”

 

Regina glanced at her for a moment. She could see her shoulders slump, her whole demeanor dim. And for the first she understood that in a lot of ways, Emma’s upbringing was just as toxic as her own. They both had figures in their lives that tried to control every accept of their being. However, where Regina’s mother framed her meddling as trying to ensure Regina’s survival, Emma’s mother did it out of love. Or so she had said. But the inability to see her daughter for who she truly was, in a way contributed to Emma’s downward spiral. If Mary had accepted Emma then perhaps she wouldn’t be “burying” her today.

 

“Death does strange things to the living, dear,” Regina explained. “It makes a person take stock of their own lives. Your mother and mine… they had to come to terms with the kind of people they are and make a decision on whether to continue down that path.”

 

Emma smiled at that. “I’m glad they came around then.”

 

Regina let out a small laugh. “Yes, it only took our deaths to do it.”

 

“Yeah. It’s still such a queer thing to say. ‘Cause we’re both very much alive,” Emma replied. 

 

“In a sense we did die,” Regina told her. “Our old lives are dead and buried. We’re different people now.”

 

“You got that right,” Emma affirmed. “So what now? What do we do?”

 

Regina thought about it for a moment and smiled, taking Emma’s hand. “We live our truth, Emma. We go somewhere we can be ourselves. Damn what anyone else thinks. And we live.”

 

Emma grinned, squeezing her hand. “I’d like that. Get a house. And a dog.”

 

“I knew you weren’t dead…”

 

That voice, it was like ice water down their backs and Emma immediately shielded Regina and drew her pistol. But what she found when she turned around was an unarmed man of the law, hands raised in surrender. 

 

“Easy, easy Emma,” Graham said. “I’m not here to harm you or your lady.”

 

“Regina’s not mine. She’s her own person.”

 

The Marshall nodded. “Ok. I didn’t mean any disrespect and I mean it when I say, I ain’t here to harm either of you.”

 

“You had an odd way of showing it when you tried to hunt us down,” Regina fired back.

 

“I deserved that,” Graham admitted. “And that operation did go sideways fast. But I swear, I ain’t here to hurt you or Emma. She’s my goddaughter. Her mom, like a sister to me. She’s family.”

 

Emma didn’t lower her weapon. “What do you want Graham?”

 

“I want to give you both some advice,” he replied, relaxing his arms. “People think you are dead. Best for both of you if it stays that way. It’s only way you’ll be safe to live your lives. I near Chicago is kind to folks like you. A safe place.”

 

It was only then Emma relented. “Take care of my mom and dad.”

 

“Of course,” Graham promised. “And your folks too Regina. You married into this family. And that makes you my kin. I look out for you parents too.”

 

“Thank you, but they—”

 

“Oh, I’m aware they know about what really happened. I saw Emma come out of her house a few days ago,” he revealed. “I figured it was the same for you. But that’s why this has to be the last time you both even come back here. As far as the world knows, the Star Crossed Bandits died on May 23rd, 1934. Only seven of us know the truth. And I’ll do my best to make sure it stays that way. Now get out of here. And don’t look back.”

 

Emma nodded. “Tell our folks goodbye for us. And Marshall?”

 

“Yes, Emma?”

 

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

**1975**

 

“I can’t believe he just let you two go,” Henry said in disbelief. “That’s wild.”

 

Regina finally eased after they told Henry the truth. Most of it, anyway. There were still some details they left out. And understandably so. But Henry was every bit their son because he pressed on.

 

“You’ve got to tell me everything. From the beginning.”

 

Emma glanced at Regina who nodded. 

 

“Alright, kid. Everything from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a prequel to this that is longer.


End file.
